hypothetical_placesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foundersville, OH
Foundersville, OH is a city located where the Captina Creek empties into the the Ohio River. The population was 5,078 as of the 2010 census. Foundersville is the county seat of Belmont County, Ohio. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belmont_County,_OhioFoundersville is home to Grand Salem University. History Foundersville was founded in the year 1850 by judge Geoff Derr. He was looking for land to build a small settlement for him and his family. He bought the land that would later become Foundersville from a farmer who was looking for a fast way to get some money. The settlement in its first few years of existance was known by several names. From 1850 to 1851 the most popular name was Derrton Farm, but once the settlement began to grow, they wanted a new name to let people know that they were more than just a farm, so in late 1851 they changed the name to Judge. In 1852 they once again changed the name, this time to Captina Creek, to clear confusion with Judge, Missouri and Judge, Minnesota. The name would stay Captina Creek until 1861, before they finally decided that it would be best to change the name once again, do to another small settlement down the creek naming themselves Captina Creek as well, so they decided on Foundersville. In the early 1860's, coal was discovered to the north of town, causing a minor population boom, but it was quickly found that this supply was limited. In 1869, the town would be Incorporated as a village. Stead growth would continue for the next 30 years, mainly due to the towns location along the Ohio River and the healthy farming industry in an around the town. In 1898, the town would erect a grain silo along the banks of the Ohio River, where it would become available for cargo ships going along the river. In 1900, a railroad would be built through the town, further increasing the towns growth and prosperity. Stead growth would continue in the village until the Great Depression, where a slight decrease in population would occur. However, around WWII, the population would begin to increase again, as a large grain processing plant would be opened up outside the town. Very soon after, a larger supply of coal than the amount that was discovered 40 years before would be discovered, leading to a coal mine being opened up in the area. By 1950, the population had increased by over 400 people. In 1960, although population growth would slow, it would grow my a little under 200. The population would break the 3,000 mark in 1980, as several more businesses would be established in the area. In 1981, Grand Salem University would open up in town, bringing higher education to the town. During the 2000's, despite the closure of the Foundersville Coal mine, the population would sky rocket as several companies would move into town. Grand Salem University would also greatly contribute to this growth. Three distribution centers would open up in the town, bringing much more business to the town. In 2013, the town would reclassified as a city. Census Education The city of Foundersville is services by one K-12 High School, Foundersville Highschool, one K-5 Catholic School, St. James-Foundersville Catholic School, and one University, Grand Salem University. The City is also home to a preschool, Powhaten Point Pre School. The entire town is serviced by the Foundersville School District. Notable People Frank Arbor- Guitarist for the band "Arbor Mist." Lue Mi - Attended Grand Salem University. Businessman who currently serves as the CFO for Big Lots. Category:Ohio Places Category:Villages